Wish Upon A Star
by jennifer5
Summary: Buffy Summers and Liz Parker switch bodies. One likes it, one doesn't. Hearts will be broken and hearts will be whole again.
1. Prologue

**Wish Upon A Star  
Author: **Jennifer (babybluejj21@aol.com)  
**Category:** Roswell/Buffy X-Over  
**Rating: **G-PG  
**Distribution: **Let me know where you putting it and I'll be happy.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any these characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and other respective owners. Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz and Jason Katim and respective owners. Both shows are owned by 20th Century Fox and UPN.  
**Summary: ** Liz and Buffy switch bodies. What more could you ask for? This is being written by a challenge by Roswellgurl25. Ok, I slightly altered things around, but it'll end up with CC.  
**Author's Note: **There really isn't a timetable for the fic. Like certain Buffy plots may be out of place or Roswell. So its sort of AU, due to that. If it gets a little confusing email me and I'll explain.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
_I am Liz Parker and I'm totally confused. I know you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Max and Tess. It even hurts to write their names together. I caught them today holding hands and being lovey dovey towards her. I can't sulk all day. No wallowing. Ah I can't help but sulk. It feels good to be writing again. I know I was on a hiatus. Its been awhile, I know. Things at the Crashdown haven't helped either. Its been busy. I'm not the only one sulking though. Ok maybe I am. Maria's happy. She has Michael. They're the only happy ones. Isabel and Alex are working it out. They have to realize that they both need each other. They aren't complete without each other. I would have said the same thing about me and Max but that was a while ago. I guess Max and Tess are too, but anyway. Kyle I think - we're all sulking. Kyle realized his feelings towards her were sisterly. It repulses me even to think about her. It hurts. Prom that was a disaster. I wish I could get out of this town. Away from all this. Away from everything Roswell. But I knew this would happen. Tess and Max. Tess and Max, Tess and Max. I have to accept this.  
  
_Liz Parker looked at the stars and found her favorite one. It was shiny brightly. Brighter than usual. Within a couple of minutes she fell asleep the stars shining on Ms. Parker.  
  
Buffy Summers entered her dorm room tired. She finished her slaying duties a little bit early since there weren't any vampires out. She was resting on a gravestone when she decided to go back. She was more tired than usual. Maybe because of slaying, college, boyfriend, kissing, making out, some more kissing, some more slaying, and some more making out. She took a bottle of water from the mini fridge and sat on her bed. _How I wish I could be someone else for a day. Not worrying about anything except my hair. No world, no vamps, no destiny that involves me vacuuming my pants every night. If it was just me then it would be different but my friends and family. But I remember what happened when I got switched with Faith. Total mayhem. But for a while, a nice girl who wasn't involved with anything weird. _Buffy looked out her window and closed her eyes. She took off her clothes and went to bed.  



	2. Buffy's First

wish2

Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz Parker woke up. She found herself to be in a strange place. She was still groggy and her neck ached. She fell asleep on her lawn chair. She felt weird. Like something was new.  
  
Lizzie breakfast, her father yelled from below.  
  
_Lizzie,_ she thought. _Wait, I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. Grew up in Los Angeles and kill vampires. Don't tell me I switched with someone. _  
  
Liz ran around the room. She was having a hard time finding the bathroom. _The last time something like this happened I was trying to be killed. _Once she found the bathroom she looked in the mirror. She didn't see the blonde hair that she always combed in the morning. Instead she saw dark brown hair. Her brown eyes red from her slumber. _Lizzie? Where am I? I just thought about being someone else. I didn't really mean it. _  
  
Lizzie! Breakfast is going to get cold, a male voice shouted.  
  
_I don't care about breakfast. I want to know who I am. Where I am. How do I reverse this?  
  
_She ran back into the room and searched the closets for some clue as to who she now was. _Look at these clothes. I need to get some new clothes and fast._ She quickly threw on some clothes and searched for a bag. _Maybe that will shed some light on this.  
  
_She found a backpack, full of science books._ What I am a nerd now? _She found an ID. Elizabeth Parker of Roswell, New Mexico. _Oh great I live in Alien Town USA.  
  
_Elizabeth Parker! Get down here now. You'll be late for school. the male voice boomed.  
  
Yes dad? _School? I finished high school two years ago. I don't want to go back and by the looks of it I'm a pretty smart girl. I don't want to screw up her life.  
  
_Buffy managed to get to the dining area. She made some wrong turns though ending up in several other rooms. She observed the area though. She made a mental picture of her new room. She looked at the photos gracing the walls. Baby pictures of Liz and of family.  
  
Buffy made her way to the table. She figured the older woman was her mother and the man her father.  
  
Good morning Liz, her mother said, Are you ready for the test today?  
_Test?!?! Are you serious?  
_


	3. Liz's Turn

Wish Upon A Star Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy work up to the sound of a chirpy girl. She thought it was Maria but the girl had red short hair the opposite of Maria's strawberry blonde hair.  
  
Buffy, Buffy get up, the girl said, You're going to be late for class. Walsh will have another reason to dislike you.  
  
What? Who's Buffy? Walsh Buffy said sitting up on the bed. She looked around. She saw many books lining the wall. A closet a chest. She was in a dorm room. _What am I doing here? I have a test today. Who's the girl?  
  
_Ha-ha, Buffy. I think the dust got to you yesterday, Willow said getting up from the edge of the bed and getting her books. Buff I have to get to class. I'll see you later with Tara at the Magic Shop.  
  
Um, ok Liz said confused. _Who the hell is Buffy? Where am I?  
  
_Liz got up and looked in the mirror. She saw a pretty blonde. Petite in size. Liz wobbled in confusement. She then remembered what she wished for last night. _To be someone else_, she remembered. _It's not possible is it? Scientifically its not possible. I remember that movie that the sisters were switched after making the same wish upon a star. But that was a movie. This is real life. I must be dreaming. _Liz pinched herself. Nothing happened except the pain from the infliction. She pinched herself again really hard. Normally it would leave a mark, but it didn't. _Oh, God its true. I switched with someone. _  
  
Liz noticed a small black purse and peeked inside it. Inside was a student ID. _Buffy Summers. Sophomore. She's in college. Which one? UC Sunnydale. Sunnydale? California, Sunnydale? I remember looking at the pamphlet for this college. It said a killer good time. I'm 20. Maybe this will be good. The girl said I have class.  
  
_Liz found her schedule. Grabbed the books for that class, got dressed. _Whoa, look at these clothes. Dressup. Cool! _She grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a tight shirt. _I would never wear this, but she would. I'm someone else, but for how long? I want to be Liz Parker again. I want to see my friends again. Maria, even Max, and everyone else. You know what I'll just call this a weekend trip. But for how long?  
_


	4. The Bio Test

Wish Upon A Star Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy got her backpack and her cellphone. _I Buffy Summers, no wait, Liz Parker will enjoy this. No slaying. But Riley! I'm going to miss him. And she, I better not make a move on him like Faith did. I can't tell anyone yet. Once I'm ready to be me again I'll contact her, me. This is confusing. And I have a test today?  
  
_Honey Maria is here, Nancy said.  
  
Buffy finished gathering her stuff and gave her mom a kiss which caught her off guard. Have a nice day mom, Buffy told the older woman. She genuinely missed her mother. Joyce died of a complication after she had brain surgery. Buffy was the one who found the body of the woman. She was surprised and shocked that she said body. Everyone from that point on would call their mothers and take advantage of the time they had with them. Buffy was a wreck after that. She didn't think she could survive without her. _Having someone to call mom is nice again, _she thought.  
  
Buffy stepped out of the Crashdown. _The Crashdown? Pretty cheesy cafe. I bet I work here. _The New Mexico heat hit Buffy hard. Sunnydale had weird weather. She was always in boots and a jacket, but here was different.  
  
Hey Liz, said Maria, Are you ready for the test today? I heard its going to be a hard one.  
  
Um test? Buffy played it off, What test?  
  
Liz Parker! Do not tell me Ms. Smarty Pants forgot about the test? Maria yelled while pulling out of the cafe.  
  
_Sorry Liz if I do badly on the test. I really don't want your life to be screwed up. Buut since you're such a smart person maybe MY grades will go up. I'll do my best, _Buffy thought.  
  
The biology test you've been studying for since like 3rd grade, Maria said making a turn.  
  
Oh, right, the Bio test, Buffy said sinking into the seat in fright.  



	5. No More Cat Napping!

5

Chapter 4  
  
_So I'm in college. This may be cool. But I have that Bio test today. What if she, me fails? It'll ruin everything. Calm down, calm down. OK I'll have faith that she'll do well. What about Max? What if? What if? Liz Parker, no Buffy Summers will enjoy this. I will not worry. No aliens. No aliens, _Liz thought.  
  
Liz was in class. She sat next to the red head from her dorm room. She was trying to listen to the lecture the professor was giving but her worries dominated her mind.  
  
Ms. Summers what do you think about embryotic stem cell research? the professor asked Liz.  
  
Uh, um Liz managed to get out. _You know this. Just say it. Remember it was all over the news._  
  
I'm all for it. If the embryos aren't going to be used in the first place then its better that it have some use. It could be a gateway to a cure for numerous disorders and diseases. Liz said not missing a beat.  
  
Everyone in class looked at her. Normally Buffy would play it off. Try to catch a nap here and there. But this was Liz Parker. Scientist extrodnarie.  
  
Thank you for your opinion. You should speak more often instead of taking a cat nap. the professor said going back to her desk and unfolding some papers. Here is your homework. You have to have this completed by the end of the week. I would suggest some of you to consider taking the extra credit. Take the papers by the end of class.  
  
The class finished and Liz grabbed all the necessary papers. _This isn't hard. I know this too, _she thought. Looking at the extra credit. _No problem.  
  
_Hey Buffy, the red head said to her friend,I'm going to the machine, do you want anything?  
  
No I'm ok. Liz replied.   
  
The red head went to the machine fighting off the hungry jocks and Liz looked in her red messenger bag. _Willow Rosenburg, Sophomore, 20, UC Sunnydale. Willow? Ok so I know one of her friends now. What's this? _She picked up what looked like a voodoo doll.   
_  
_Isn't it cool? Willow said getting back from the machine, Tara taught me how to make one. Its a protection doll. I'm going to make a couple more. One for Xander and Giles and everyone else.  
  
  
Liz nodded her head. Not believing that this girl in front of her made a voodoo doll. _No a protection doll. Protection from what? Xander? Giles? Why does everyone have a weird name? Well I know aliens so it can't be that bad.  
  
_


	6. Liz Parker CHEATING?!??!

5

Chapter 5  
  
Maria pulled up to the school. Buffy tried to drown out the ramblings of Maria. She kept talking about this Michael guy. She said she loved him, she hated him, he repulsed her, she's sick of him. _Confusing. Welcome to high school, again.  
  
_Before Buffy left she grabbed what seemed to look like a schedule. She found her locker at least. She didn't know the combination so she tugged on the lock and it opened. _At least my slayer powers kick in, but I can't go overboard. This isn't my body it won't be able to take the beatings. _Liz grabbed a couple of books not knowing what to take. In the corner of her eye she saw a boy starring at her. _Who's he? Boyfriend?_ Buffy politely smiled at him and noticed a small blonde in front of him. He looked away from Buffy and refocused his attention on the blonde.   
  
_Bio first. Test first. Yuck!  
  
_Buffy entered the lab and didn't know where to seat. She saw the boy again and she sat next to him. Hopefully it wouldn't matter where you sat. Buffy again smiled at the boy. She found him cute.  
  
Hi Liz, the boy said quietly.  
  
Buffy glanced at his notebook. _Max, Max Evans.  
  
_ she said to him. He looked away. _Do Liz and Max have some kind of history together? _Um so are you ready for the test today? she asked trying to make small talk with the mystery boy. _What is it about Max Evans? He seems different. My slayer skills probably aren't on full blast. I know he's an alien. _Buffy grinned and looked at Max once again.  
  
Yeah, I was studying with Michael. Surprising, huh? Max said sticking a pencil in his mouth.  
  
Uh, yeah, _Michael, repulsive Michael. Max's friend, Maria's boyfriend. Ok, I'm getting the hang of this._  
  
Clear your desks everyone time for the test, the female biology teacher said.  
  
After 5 minutes of the test, Buffy was clearly confused. _What the hell is this? _Buffy flipped through the test which was 5 pages and seemed to look like a book then a test. She moved her head towards Max who was scribbling his answers down. Hey Max, she whispered, what's number 10?  
Max was surprised that Liz would ask for an answer. He thought she would be done by now. This was her favorite subject and she was always prepared. For anything. Um its B, he said quietly.  
  
'K thanks, what about 15? Buffy asked looking at the teacher who had her back towards the class. _That's dumb._  
  
Uh, C, Max said looking first at Liz then at the teacher. Buffy continued taking the test. Sometimes she would look at Max's paper when he wasn't looking. The bell rang and she thought she did pretty well, Max did pretty well. They exited the classroom and Max was greeted by the same blonde girl she saw him with before.  
  
Oh, hey Liz, the girl said, How was the test?  
  
Hey Tess come here for a minute, another boy said. Buffy thought he looked like a jock.  
  
Ok, Kyle be right there, Tess said giving Max a kiss, Bye Liz. Tess left quickly and joined Kyle by his locker. When she arrived Maria quickly left giving both Max and Liz a look.  
  
Max thanks for the help, she told Max. She could tell he felt uncomfortable about kissing her. _Maybe it's because I'm here. They have to have some history. I have to remember to dig for info from Maria. That's only if she would stop talking about Michael. _  
  
Um sure no problem, He still didn't understand why she needed the answers. She's always prepared.  
  
So is that your girlfriend Max? she asked him. _Should I be asking this? What if I screw up somehow. I still don't know how to change this when I want to go back. _  
  
Um, yeah, he said looking at his shoes.  
  
Ok touchy subject. Um see you around, Buffy said walking to the next class.  
  
Max stood there. _She wouldn't just ask me like that would she? I was trying to keep in low key but this is Roswell. Everyone knows everyone. Women. And I thought my sister was complicated. And she's an alien.  
  
_Several classes went by and by the time lunch came Buffy was starving. She went to the lunch table and grabbed an apple and a sandwich. She remembered she packed water in her bag. She saw the same strawberry blonde hair as before and sat next to Maria. Hey Maria, she said sitting down next to her.  
  
Oh, hey girl. Finally got the nerve to talk to Max, huh? I saw the way he looked at you. He still wants you, except if it wasn't for the stupid destiny of his and Tess then we would all be happy, Maria said talking a bite of her fruit salad.  
  
  
What destiny? Buffy asked. _If Max had a destiny like mine then he would certainly hate it. She was tired of all the slaying. Yeah it helped the world, but I'm tired of it. Slay slay slay that's all I do.  
  
_Good for you. Forget destiny. Soon you'll meet someone and he'll go head over heels for you and Max will be history._  
  
Ok so maybe Liz has had a history with Max, maybe I can change that. Me being Ms. Suave I should be able to get Max for her and leave Tess behind. He'll forget Tess. That's my mission to get Max.  
  
_


	7. Vampires?

6

Chapter 6  
  
Liz finished her 2 classes. _Wow! Two classes and that's it. College is cool. Willow said that after school she'll meet me in the Magic Shop. Magic, I wonder if she's a witch. _ She grinned at her thought._ Its possible after all she had a protection doll in her bag.  
  
_Her train of thought was interrupted by the red head again. Ready to go, Buff  
  
They walked to the shop, passing by the strip of shops and coffee cafes. _Its like Roswell in a way,_ she thought. Both towns were similar, in the industrial way and in the paranormal way.  
  
Liz saw the Magic Shop and was surprised at how small it actually was. From the outside it seemed bigger. _Wow, this is cool, but the magic and things here are not scientifically possible. Is it? _Liz's scientific side was doing all the calculations in her head.  
  
She saw a vibrant young woman by the cash register. She was very happy about receiving money and there was an English man talking to a man who had platinum blonde hair. _Looks like Billy Idol._ They were talking about the strangest things, vampires. _There no such thing as vampires. Vampires are a figment of Anne Rice's imagination. Its not possible.  
  
_But if they are planning to attack we should make the first move, the Billy Idol wannabe said to the English man.  
  
But we have to be prepared Spike. We need to get enough supplies. There's no bloody way we can just attack them.  
  
But that's the way to do it. Surprise them losers, Spike said lighting up a cigarette, Why do you ask Buffy?  
  
_Me, what? Vampires? Attacks? This is to much. I don't want to be Buffy anymore. She may deal with all this weirdness but where I come from its all aliens no vampires. I'm outta here. _ With that Buffy left the Magic Shop leaving even silenced and the trail of dust by her exit.  
  
What the bloody hell was that about? Spike asked. Anya even stopped ringing the cash register.  



	8. Maria, please?

7

Chapter 7  
  
So then Michael says Let's be friends' but of course he doesn't mean it. He never means it. If he meant what he said I wouldn't be here. Liz are you listening? Earth to Liz, Earth to Liz, Maria kept repeating it and waving her hand in front of Buffy's face.  
  
Um, what, I'm here. Buffy said returning to Earth. _Her ramblings make you want to rip you ears up and throw them away. How does Liz do it??  
  
_What are you thinking about? Max, right? You can't think about him all day. I'm even surprised you haven't said anything about him sitting with us. If I were you I would have kicked him and his little girlfriend of his away from us. And least Kyle and Isabel are still on our side. I'm surprised that Isabel still sits with us. You know what they say blood is thicker then anything and in their case it means everything, Maria said not even gasping for air.  
  
"Ditto;" Buffy said trying to absorb everything the hyper girl said. _She must love sugar. And apparently drugs.  
  
_"What; like you've never seen me take a whiff of my oils. You should seriously consider taking me up on the offer of mine. 10 bucks brings you wonders," Maria said putting away her bottle of oil and taking out another one. She placed a drop of her finger and waved it in front of Buffy's nose. She cringed at the smell.  
  
"Ew; what is that, rat poison?" Buffy said doubling over in exaggeration.  
  
"Funny;," she replied sarcastically,"its; rose oil."  
  
"How;'s my oil chick and my scientist doing?" Alex said sitting next to Maria. Isabel followed him and sat next to Liz. _More people, ok remember there names. You've defeated countless vamps and other yucky things how hard is it to remember a couple of names and some facts?  
  
_"Hey;" Buffy said to both of them. _Someone say there names, please!!  
  
_"Alex;, Isabel I think Max still has a thing for Liz," Maria said to both of them.  
  
_Yes! And yes!!  
  
_"Max; has and will always have a thing for you, Liz. I just don't like him flaunting her. He must know he's hurting you," Isabel said looking around for the couple.  
  
"Flaunting; who?" another boy said kissing Maria.  
  
"Who; you do you think?" Alex said making room for the new arrival.  
  
"Oh; yeah. I don't like it either. But I have some good news. We party tonight." Michael said handing the teens a hot pink flyer.  



	9. You Fool

8

Chapter 8  
  
_Where am I going to go? I made a complete fool of myself back in the Shop. What am I going to say? 'Hey, I'm Liz Parker. The Buffy you know is in my body. And I have no idea what you people are talking about. And may I remind you vampires do not exist.' _Liz thought entering the coffee shop. She ordered her favorite drink and sat outside reading a magazine. She saw the people go back and forth like if they were zombies. They just walked and walked. Not acknowledging people. Just walking and staring. _This is a definitely weird time and this may be the first time I've thought this but I'm glad I live in Roswell. _She kept reading her magazines and a handsome man approached her and instantly kissed her. It caught her by surprise. Strange men just don't walk to her and bring her into a kiss so passionate. _Oh I need a man. I hope this is her boyfriend or I'll given take him as a kissing partner. But I rather have Max. Again thinking about Max. What is it about Max? Max, Max, Max. I know what it is: we're soul mates.  
  
_They came up up for air finally. ''Hi, Buffy." the man said.  
  
"Oh;, hi, didn't see you?" she joked.  
  
"The; guys told me you ran out of the shop. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," the dark hair man said.  
  
"Yeah;, I'm ok. I've just had a lot to think about," Liz fudged. She did tell the truth somewhat.  
  
"Yeah; that's what we thought. So we decided to take a break. Well you and me. The rest of them can take care of things here and if things get messy we'll come back." he said.  
  
"Yeah; ok, sure. Messy we come back," Liz said not knowing what to say. _Disagree or play it off. I don't know. _Take care of what was on her mind.  
  
"They; will take care of the small band of vampires. Its nothing big. So I thought we rent a house somewhere along the desert and we'll see what happens from there," he said smiling.  
  
_ Here we go again with the vampires. Are these people insane? I'm I the only one who thinks logically. Is he trying to make a pass at her? Me? This is going way to fast for me. First it was switching bodies, then vampires (But they don't exist) and now going away with someone I don't know. Am I going to like this?_  



	10. Par-tay!

9

Chapter 9  
  
"Party;? Cool!" Buffy said snatching the flyer. Everyone seemed to look at her in amazement. This was after all Lizzie Parker. The one who got arrested for holding beer after the kids shoved it into her and Alex's hands.  
  
"Lizzie; is already cheering up! Good for you!," Maria sid waving her arms in the air like the maniac Maria was.  
  
"So; I'm going to go shopping I need new clothes. Do you guys want to go along?" she asked the teens in front of her. _Par-tay! Haven't been to one in years.  
  
_"I;'ll pass," Alex said stretching his arms.  
  
"You;'re just passing because Isabel will make you carry all of her stuff," Buffy said on a whim.   
  
"That; and I'm tired. Want to get rested for the party," Alex said innocently smiling at Isabel, "I; still love you anyway, Princess."  
  
And apparently that whim worked.  
  
"Yeah; yeah I love you too," Isabel said picking up her tray, "I;'ll see you two at the Crashdown after school." She left and Michael was the one left to answer.  
  
Maria looked at him batting her eyelashes at him and pouting, "Please; Michael?"  
  
"No;," he said getting up.  
  
"Please;," she continued getting up as well.  
  
"No;," he continued to move and she followed him back to class stating one word: please.  
  
Buffy finished up her classes and was thankful that she was in college already. She hinched a ride with Maria back to the Crashdown. She was wondering if she did work at the Crashdown. Maria seemed to be a mind reader or she just knew her friend really well.  
"Thank; God your folks gave us today off," Maria said grabbing a coke. She sat down and left her bag by the counter. Michael walked in and walked down the aisles trying to avoid Maria and her batchering question. "I;'m not going to ask you Michael. I already know you're answer."  
  
"Then; you know that I'm only driving her girls there and that's it. I'm not going to be your butler." Michael said sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh;, thank you thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek. He tried to move away but was caught in a Maria sandwich. _  
  
What a bunch of crazy love sick kids, _Buffy thought. _If they only knew what lurks in the night._   



	11. Private Eye Spike

10

Chapter 10  
  
Dusk hit the streets of Sunnydale and Spike was lurking in the shadows doing jumps and flips of all sorts.  
  
"Will; you stop copying _Mission Impossible_. Its only drawing attention," Xander said.  
  
"Drawing; attention," Spike said, "No; one is out here anyway. And plus I'm bored. I need my exercise."   
  
"Whatever; Spike. Let's just go down a couple of more blocks. Hit the cemetery and call it a night," Xander said rolling his brown eyes.  
  
"FIne; with me, since Slayer decided to go on a sexapade," he said with some disgust. His feelings about her were let out of the bag for a while now and Buffy never gave him what he wanted. Hell, she never gave him anything in that sense. Even though she treated him like crap at times, she treated him like a man and he appreciated it._  
_  
"She; did not go on a sexapade," Xander said looking at Spike. Spike gave one of those 'Yeah right' looks. "Ok; so maybe they did, but that's none of our business. Vamps are easy. Nothing big."  
  
Buffy and Riley were on the high way. Riley was driving as Liz was nervous. She clearly knew what was going to happen. _ What am I going to do? I have never done anything like this, no less had sex. God and in someone else's body. I can't do this. Why did I agree?? Why did I make this wish? I hate this. I want to go back to my body. And now.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Meanwhile Buffy loved it. She and Maria and Isabel went to the West Roswell Mall. Buffy hit her favorite store: 'Leather R' Us".; Both Maria and Isabel made a face in surprisement.   
  
"I; thought Liz was against leather," Maria told Isabel. Isabel nodded her head and walked into the store. Isabel and Buffy seemed to have the same taste because both girls grabbed a pair of leather pants. Buffy grabbed some shirts and tried on the pair of leather pants. The girls went to their booths to try on the clothes. Buffy first came out and looked around to make sure no one was there. She always made sure her clothes fit when doing some different dusting moves. Maria came out unnoticing Buffy's kick, but she did see the leather pants.  
  
"Look; at you girl. You should wear that for the party. Definitely. That will catch Max's eye," Maria said in amazement.  
  
They finished shopping at that store and went to several others. Liz was never the one to shop shop shop, but she tired out Isabel and Maria.  
  
Michael was taking a nap in Maria's Jetta. He heard a knock on the window and saw Maria's bopping head. He also saw the bags they carried. About 5 a piece.  
  
They dumped the bags in the trunk and went back to the Crashdown for a light dinner. Buffy hoped Max was there and hopefully Tess wasn't. Maybe she could talk to him and use some reverse psychology and get some dirt on Max and Liz. Maybe should could do that on Maria, but one problem: Michael.  
  
  
Hope you liked it so far. I have a couple of more chapters to go under revision. I need some ideas. What do you think should happen? I'm stuck. Ideas, ideas, ideas!


	12. The Diary and Buddha 11 & 12

Buddha Is Around Us

Chapter 11  
  
Liz and Riley reached their destination. It was a wood cabin that was surrounded by some trees and in front of the house was the desert. And the most beautiful sunset. It was chilly so Liz unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. Riley saw what she did and placed his arms around her. She was tense around him to begin with, but with his arms around her and _oh know, _he just placed a tender kiss on her temple.  
  
"Relax;, baby," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"K;," Liz said knowing instantly she wouldn't be able to relax. _I would be able to relax if it was Max, there I go again with Max. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm not Buffy. I'll just try to avoid him. Earth to Parker, it's going to be hard you're staying in a house TOGETHER. _In some ways its like Liz Parker's brain is having a battle. Liz vs. Liz. _What the hell am I going to do???????_  
  
"Buffy;, get the blankets please?" Riley asked carrying two duffel bags into the house.  
  
"Is; everyone a psychic here?" Liz muttered to herself grabbing the blankets and a cooler.  
  
Liz trudged into the house and was in awe at the art work. On the ceiling there were constellations and planets painted on. Some of the stars were painted in glow-in-the-dark paint.  
  
"Beautiful;, isn't it?" Riley said closing the door.  
  
Liz jumped at the sound, trying to be as discreet as possible, "Yeah;, look a balcony."  
  
They walked to the balcony, Liz making sure she was at least 2 feet in front of him. _Wow I wish I had this view from my balcony. _Her thoughts were interrupted as Riley turned her around and kissed her. Liz just felt weird. And quite honestly, icky.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Maria, Isabel, Kyle, and Michael were in the Crashdown discussing how Liz has changed over the past day.  
  
"I; haven't really noticed it," Kyle said taking a bite of his Will Smith burger, Michael had fried up a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"Shut; up Kyle, all you notice is how Buddha is around us," Maria said.  
  
"You; know, Buddha----"  
  
"I; think she has changed in some way," Isabel said saving the conversation. Anymore of the Buddha talk and Maria was going to sneak into the Valenti house and steal all his Buddha books. But that's not good. _NOOOOOOOO Buddha Boy got to me. _Maria made a face unnoticed by everyone.  
  
"In; what way?" Alex said sitting next to Isabel giving her a kiss on the cheek. Isabel blushed. She liked to keep things private when it came to Alex, but sooner or later she would want to publicly display her affection. She didn't want to still have the reputation as the 'Ice Queen'.  
  
"C;'mon Liz going to Leather R Us. Right there is a sign of help," Maria said.  
  
"Help;? You think she needs help?" Michael asked. He never really got along with Liz or with anyone else. But since Max has been flaunting that blonde he saw the hurt in Liz's eye and whatever animosity was between them vanished. He wanted to get to know her better. And she is Maria's best friend, so it would be nice to get along with her. Especially after the journal fiasco. But that was behind them, hopefully. She forgave him and that was that. They never really conversed before, but he wanted to try.  
  
"You; know, I have some great Buddha books on help," Kyle said before ducking his head underneath the table. He knew Maria would hit him.  
  
Buffy was in Liz's room, on the balcony, taking in the view she had. She never had a view like this in her dorm room. The only view she had was of the naked fat guy in the other dorm building.  
  
She leaned against the brick wall and felt something move. She instantly turned around and put her hands on the wall. She felt around for a loose brick. _Here we go_, she thought as she tugged out the brick. _What is Liz Parker hiding? A diary, _she thought holding the bound book. _Do I read this? It's really personal and I remember when I thought Angel read my diary I flipped. Almost had a jelly-belly. But of course assuming the worst I told Angel everything I felt and boy did I feel like an idoit when he told me my mom moved the diary when she was cleaning. My mom. MY mom, no one else's. I miss her so much. _A single tear dropped from her eye and Buffy used the back of her hand to wipe it away. Whenever she thought of her mom, she always got emotional. Buffy put back the diary, finally deciding it was too personal. She took seveal steps toward the door looked back at the loose brick and ran back.  
  
"Doesn;'t hurt if I read some of it?" Buffy said grabbing the book and sitting on the lawn chair.  



	13. Liz = Soap Opera 13 & 14

Liz=Soap Opera

**Chapter 13  
**  
Liz feeling extremely weird broke the kiss. She was searching for something to say. Hell she didn't even know his name. _What is it?? C'mon I have to know it???   
  
_"What;'s wrong Buffy?" Riley asked with concern. _What's going on with Buffy? She's not acting like herself.  
  
_"Um;, its..just...uh...I think we're moving too fast," Liz said matter of factly.  
  
"What; do you mean moving too fast?" Riley asked.  
  
"This;, the whole staying alone in a house together, alone," Liz said trying to emphasize the word alone.  
  
"But; I thought this would be nice. To get away from all the slaying for a little bit," Riley said trying to but his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"What; is it with slaying?? Honestly I don't want to be here. I rather be in Sunnydale," Liz said pushing his arm away from he waist. _Not Sunnydale, Roswell. Should I just tell him. Buffy loves him, I'm ruining their relationship. I should tell him.  
  
_"Buffy;, I just thought you would like it," he said with his eyes to the tree by the table outside.  
  
"I;'m sure I would like it, but you know with slaying and all I should be there," Liz said using the vampire excuse. _Hey, if they believe in vampires, by all means you insane people believe in them, but let me go home! _"We; should go back, yeah let's go back. You should call them and let them know we're going back." Liz said proudly. _Let him agree, please let him agree.  
  
_"I; would, but the thing is last time I checked you wanted to be alone with me. So I didn't bring a phone with me and there isn't a phone here because we're far out the telephone wires don't reach out here," Riley said sheeplishy.  
  
"What; are you insane? What happened to the if-they-need-help-they'll-call-us????," Liz said panicking," We're out here in the middle of nowhere and you don't bring a phone?"  
  
"They; could always beep us," he said.  
  
"Yeah;, but how are we supposed to respond?" Liz said getting in his face. She realized that being in Buffy's body gave her not only a new identity but a new attitude. She could be tough, she could be a wise ass, she could be anything she wasn't.  
  
"I;'m sorry Buffy," Riley said. He really meant it. If he know Buffy was going to freak out about this, he would have never reserved the house. His army boys were right about her. They would never see their frat boy again. She took all his time. All his energy. His life, his soul. He loved her, but he never got what he wanted. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew if could never be Angel. He was strong, he was mysterious, he was a vampire. He was everything that Riley wasn't. He was even jealous of Spike. He was strong, had an accent, and was mysterious. Again everything he wasn't. Buffy would never had feelings for Spike, but still. Spike liked Buffy and that thought made Riley ill to the thought. "You; know what? I don't know what the hell has gotten up your ass, but if this is about Angel, then you can just forget it" he said bringing his voice up.  
  
Liz jumped with she heard him shout. She was not only shocked, but completely sorry she even wished for this. She hated herself. She ruined 2 lives that were perfectly happy. She was scared about what would happen when Buffy would eventually find out and what Buffy would do to her and Riley. She should tell him. Maybe he would find an understanding, maybe forgive her, maybe still be with Buffy.  
  
"Please;, let me explain," Liz said. She figured she was going to tell him. She had to.  
  
"No;, Buffy you don't have to explain anything. I understand perfectly well. It's about Angel. Angel, Angel, Angel. I need time to cool off," he stormed out of the house. Keys in hand he got in the car and sped off. Liz tried to catch up with him. Not only to reconcile, but to have him keep the car here. "What; did I do???" she said to herself.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
Buffy sat on a lawn chair book in hand. She was on page 56. She didn't start from the beginning. She picked the page the number of times she though about Riley. _Ok maybe not 56 times, ok maybe 56 times in another way. _She grinned at her thought and read the passage.  
  
_I'm Liz Parker and today I saw what happened to be the most heartbreaking moment. I saw Max and Tess kissing. I should have known that this was to come, but on Prom Night? Somewhere in my head I thought that he would kiss me after our dance, hold me, be with me. I almost told him about the FM thing. But I can't because them it would end. It's hard to see them happy when I'm here sitting in my room sulking. After I saw them kiss I ran down the hall, threw my corsage in the trash bin. I wish I would have thrown the corsage in Tess's face. I turned to an unlikely person: Sean. We didn't do anything except skate across the lanes. Still I wish I would done something. What would I have done?? In some ways I wish I would have missed the bin and when Max heard the door crash race across to see what happened and stumble across the corsage. He would have figured out it was the one he had given me and told something to Tess. Maybe "I;'m sorry. It was a mistake. I need to talk to Liz." After that he would race to the Crashdown not find me there. Go crazy in the thought that something could have happened to me. But in reality Max never found the corsage, he never ran to see me. He never swept me into his strong arms, and he never kissed me.   
  
_Buffy didn't want to read the rest of the passage. She sniffled the rest of her tears back in and hoped there would be a happy ending. She turned to page 76.  
  
_I'm Liz Parker and again I saw something I wish I never saw. Max came into the Crashdown. His face unreadable. He walked to his booth and met with his Isabel. She has been very supportive. She has been coming over to my house every now and then just to hang out. To Isabel's standards that's like a miracle. She would have never talked to me or Maria if it wasn't for the whole Czech/save thing. Anyway they talked for a couple of moments and I prayed that Maria would walk into the room so that she could cover that area. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to look into his eyes. If I did I could easily forgive him and take him back and love him and kiss him, but I can't because I keep forgetting something so important his destiny. Destiny what a horrible word. Maria didn't come and dad keeping pushing me to serve their table. Are parents so oblivious? I got some courage from somewhere and walked up the table. I first asked Isabel what she wanted and she knew that I felt uncomfortable around Max and ordered for him. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' before heading back into the room. That may seem hard, but what was hard was soon to come. I got their orders. Gave some extra fries to Isabel as a thank you. I carried it out and served them. I quickly remember their tabasco thing. I run back and get the sauce. When I come back I see HER kissing Max. Her hand on his hand. He doesn't fight it. He returns the kiss. Normally I would run away and cry my eyes out, but instead I slam the bottle on the table causing the dishes to rattle and all three of them to jump. I put on a fake smile that I've been putting on for days and run back. Max follows me and says he sorry. How I've heard that one to many times. I say its ok. It's your destiny. I feel like he's about to say more when SHE walks in and grabs his hand leaves. He likes a dog when it comes to here. He talks to his sister like he normally would but then she comes in and everything stops, she's the center of his world. I use to be his center. I used to be his half. But not anymore. If it wasn't for the destiny and for the fact that the world might end I could be with him. We would be happy. We would be married. Everything would be perfect. I hear the phone ringing. Probably Maria complaining about Michael. Write later. _  
  
Buffy put down the journal. She had enough. She wiped her tears away. It was like reading a novel, but this was someone's life. Just from reading this she so wanted to get Max and Liz together. But as she read there was a price to pay. _The world?!? Ok that sounds like my life. And what about the Czech? And FM? What the hell is that? Is there a glossary in here? Cryptic. Smart girl. _  
  
Buffy flipped through the journal. She wanted to read the whole thing. It is something private, but its so good. It's like a drama TV show, but real. She was going to start reading another passage when Maria come onto the balcony.  
  
"Honey;, chica, what are you doing?" Maria asked viewing Liz's back. Which she seemed to see a lot of literally.  
  
"Reading;," Buffy said taking the book and heading back inside.  
  
Maria must have let out the shrill of her life because in a matter of seconds the Podsters were in Liz's room with their mouths gaped open.


	14. I'm Scared

I'm Scared

**Chapter 15: I'm Scared!  
  
**Liz went back to the house. She had no idea what to do? _Will he come back? How do I explain this to Buffy? What the hell is his name?, _she thought with frustration. _There is food, so I won't starve to death. I saw wood by the fireplace. But I need a phone. I guess I'll stay here for night and see what happens tomorrow. Maybe the guy will come back. Maybe he cooled off. Who's Angel? Name sounds girly.  
  
_Liz walked upstairs and noticed the stars were peaking out and were shining on her. _If I make a wish, will it come true? Or this time will it be the opposite? I give up on this wishing business.  
  
_She looked through her bag and found some clean sheets of paper, wasn't her journal but anything that she could vent out would do well.  
  
_Ok, where do I start? I am no longer Liz Parker I am Buffy Summers. Buffy who lost her boyfriend because a complete stranger didn't know what to do and didn't even know his name. Buffy Summers is stranded in a cabin by herself. It's horrible. I thought I would like it, get away from Roswell, enjoy life. No I hate being here.   
I wish I was home (ok let's switch words: like). I realized that I enjoy being Liz Parker. I may not like the fact that Max is dating Tess, but I like being me. After all Liz Parker has Alex Whitman and Maria Deluca, two of the greatest people I have ever known. Being in someone else's body has given me a new respect for life. I realize I can't have Max I can't always get what I want. With this experience I will remember the times. May have not been the greatest, but I like being me. End of story I like being me. I don't want to be Buffy. She certainly enjoys herself, but the vampire business (I am still not convinced) I don't want to deal with. I don't want to deal with those things that they so believe. Sounds like a cult. But I will know that Buffy handles herself well. She may not be the greatest in school, but a good person. That guy really cares for her, I can tell. The way he looks at her--me. I hope I didn't ruin anything. I hope she didn't find out about the Czechs. Tired write tomorrow hopefully in my body. Or if not back in Sunny dale.   
  
_Liz thought about other things, she tried to take her mind off the situation that was given to her. She thought about school, but then it was questioned if Buffy did ok on the test she was supposed to take. So that was out. She thought about Maria and Michael. She genuinely hoped they were still doing ok. She very wanted them to be happy. She thought how they are so different but are so good together. They are like a key. One is needed for the other one to work. But the thing that get nagging her was the vampire business. She knew they didn't exist. _Vampires don't exist. _She kept repeating to herself. _Why am I so afraid? I know they don't exist. I know that for a fact. Only aliens, but then again I really didn't think aliens existed, NO Liz THINK STRAIGHT. VAMPS DO NOT EXIST. _The house that Riley had rented was one of those old woods houses, so of course it would creak now and then. Liz would jump at the sound of a creak and the sound of anything._   
  
_She continued to write her thoughts and her desires on the paper while the song of Linkin Park played in the background.  
  
_Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left   
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
  
_To some extent Liz agreed what the he was saying. She has been paranoid. Granted she was in a house, by herself; made someone lose her boyfriend, can't help but think about Max.  
  
She stopped writing and rested her head on the bed post. She had a long day. She hoped she could fix everything. She promised herself that when she got back to Sunny dale or even to a phone she would tell her story.  
  
When Liz finally succumbed to her desire to go to sleep she heard a tap on the window. Instinctually she thought it was Maria wanting to rant about Michael, but quickly remembered she was in her own hell. She warily crept to the window she heard the noise. She felt like one of those characters that were in those stereotypical slasher movies; heart beating, scared, wished she was under her covers protected from danger. But that wasn't her life. She had been conned by Nasedo, tricked, had her life in danger, but all those times she had someone to rely on: Max. He wasn't here, no one was here to protect her from whatever wanted her harmed.  
  
She peered outside and saw the leaves on the tree sway with the wind. She thought she saw a squirrel or one of those small animals that make people jump because they think its some kind of boogyman. But those people were right. Her eyes widened as she saw the face of a man who's face was distorted, he stepped infront of the window and snarled. Liz screamed in horror and jumped back causing the table to crash into the floor. He continued to pound on the window and say taunting words that she couldn't hear partly because of her screaming. She ran to the front door and put the deadlock in place. She ran to the middle of the room and carried the fallen table to the door. She prayed that what she saw was her mind going overboard and she was imagining it. She crept to the window and she saw him. She clearly knew that this was no dream. It stopped pounding the window and she got a good look at the monster. It was a vampire. It's brow was brought up and looked like a chain of mountains. His face was grayish blue looking, its teeth a horrible yellow, fangs in place, and chipped teeth, eyes glowing a menacing yellow it scared the living daylights out of Liz. Her small body trembled in fear when she heard what the vampire said, "Slayer;".;  
  
The vampire continued to repeat slayer while staring at Liz. With all her might she wanted to run, but she couldn't leave the house, she couldn't make her feet move, they felt like weights or anchors that kept her feet planted on the ground. The vampire continued to make growling noises and started to grin. He stayed still, he thought the Slayer would come out and fight him fall for the trap, but she didn't. She was smart.  
  
Liz's feet finally cooperated with her and she shut the blinds and ran to her room, grabbing her bags and a bag of groceries she forgot to place in the fridge. She threw them on the bed and but a glass she brought up before and placed it carefully on the doorknob. If anyone were to try to open the door the glass would fall and would wake Liz up. But tonight she wouldn't be asleep. She paced around the room. Adrenaline kicking in she didn't know what to believe. She saw a vampire. She thought the Billy Idol guy was nuts, but she believed him. She didn't know anything about vampires, except for the stake and the cross and the garlic. Everything said in a vampire flick. What could she do? She knew they couldn't stay out during the day. So she would only have to survive the hours left of night and then find a way back home. God she wished that guy was here. He could protect her. Wait a second, I remember the guys at the shop say something about asking me--Buffy about what to do about the vampires,so am I a vampire hunter or something? Do I slay vampires? That's it I'm a vampire slayer!_  
_  
_Song Credit: Linkin Park "Paper; cut" on their 2000 album "Hybrid; Theory".; Highly recommendable. Get it here: [Single][1] or [whole album][2] (really good). FYI- Remember the opening rock number for Meet the Dupes that's "With; You" by Linkin Park._

   [1]: http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00005LE1B/ref=pd_sbs_b_3/103-1867529-2604651
   [2]: http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00004Z459/ref=pd_sim_music/103-1867529-2604651



	15. Party Time

**Chapter 16: Party Time**  
  
"Oh; my God, Liz?" Maria said in shock. Her eyes were bugging out. _No way was this Liz Parker.  
_  
"What; is it?" Buffy asked, "What; are you guys doing up here?"  
  
"Maria; came up to get you so that we can leave and she screamed," Kyle said not resisting to check out his ex-girlfriend. _Why didn't she wear that when we were going out?  
  
_"Liz;, look at you? You look, um, awesome," Isabel said taking Liz into an embrace which left Buffy confused.  
  
Buffy didn't think much of her outfit. This wasn't at all revealing. When she first went to Sunnydale High she would wear the shortest of the short skirts. And no one made a fuss. She had on a black shirt that the top would hang over to near her stomach. She liked it, it had sparkles on it. With that she had on a black leather skirt that was near her knees.  
  
"So; are we partying tonight or what," Michael said clapping then rubbing his hands. Alex looked at him that at his best friend, Liz.  
  
"Yes;, party, let's go," Buffy said ushering everyone out of Liz's room. She dropped the book under the bed since she was the last one to leave.   
  
Buffy was in the Jetta with Maria and Michael.   
  
"So; is Max supposed to be at the party?" Buffy asked.  
  
Maria looked at Michael and he shrugged his broad shoulders.  
  
"Um;, I don't know. The last time I went to a party that you didn't want to go to I heard that Max went only because Tess made him, but don't worry about him. With that outfit you'll have every guy drooling over you, chica." Maria said pulling up to the house that was holding the party.   
  
The house reminded Buffy of that time she went to a frat party and Spike was there, of course him not having the chip went after the first person who had nice legs. Correction legs. She being the Slayer after all had to ruin her date with Riley. Even though she said she would have fun and not worry about Riley, she did. The last time she was switched with Faith they did the nasty and that just bothered her that they did that. He couldn't tell that, that was Faith. If she had one of those relationships that didn't require going to bed together then she wouldn't be worried, but she was. Then again Liz Parker was in her body. So Buffy didn't worry that much.  
  
They stepped into the doorway and immediately started to groove to the sound of the music. Buffy loved to dance, but she hasn't been able to go to the Bronze that much. She loved the way her body moved to every beat. She was comfortable in her body and she knew that she made the guys around her sweat. That was Buffy. And now she was in Liz's body. Boy was she going to give a show for the people there.  
  
She poured herself some punch, her head rocking to the beat of 112's "Peaches; and Cream".; She took a sip and noticed Maria dragging Michael to the dance floor. He had a look of embarrassment, but then he started to laugh at a comment Maria said. Buffy didn't hear what she had said to him, but knew whatever she said worked on the thick-skinned boy.  
  
She saw Isabel plead with Alex to dance with her. He kept nodding no while his arms were crossed against his navy blue shirt. She heard him say, "We; can perfectly well have fun here. We don't have to dance" Isabel being Isabel didn't buy it, she pouted and she could tell that Alex's heart melted and he gave in. By the time they reached the dance floor the 112 song ended and Alex made a beeline to the couch, but Train's "Drops; Of Jupiter" started to play and she caught his sleeve and he pouted but danced with Isabel. At first Buffy could tell Alex was uncomfortable, but then his body relaxed._  
  
_Buffy looked around, trying to see what Kyle was up to, probably making the girls irritated by his Buddha talk. While scanning the room her eyes dropped to a certain Max Evans. Of course a certain blonde walked up behind him. Buffy was going to walk to Max, but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. _Great timing._ Normally she would be getting her freak on, but kept her eye on Max. He greeted Michael and sat down on a nearby couch. She saw Tess go by Kyle and sit by him. She saw Tess give a cup of something for Kyle. _What kind of relationship is that? One goes off and leaves the other one cold. I could warm him up. Think straight. This is simply a mission to get Max for Liz.  
_"You; ok?" asked the guy she was dancing with.  
  
Buffy brought her gaze to him. "Yeah; fine," she said smiling at him. Buffy didn't care that the guy she was dancing with was a Brad Pitt look alike. He was drop dead gorgeous. They continued to dance and Buffy kept her eyes on Max. She never saw Max smile. She wondered why. The dancing got more heated up and she could tell Max was looking at her. She decided that this was her time to make her mark. She got closer to the guy and really started to move her body.  
  
"So; Evans, still wish you had Liz, huh?" Kyle said sitting down.  
  
"Shut; up Kyle," he said not looking at him.  
  
"Looks; like it to me. Why don't you do both of us a favor. Get back together with Liz. I don't want seconds, but I would like to ask Tess out," Kyle said.  
  
"Liz; doesn't want to be with me. She made it perfectly clear when she slept with you," Max said with some sadness in his voice.  
  
Kyle coughed and Max moved back, "Are; you drunk?"  
  
"No;, I'm not drunk just had a couple of drinks. I thought I would have some fun, then tomorrow worry about Buddha," Kyle said, "But; back to Liz, do you wanna know a secret?"   



	16. Chapters 17 & 18 In Hiding and With You

**Chapter 17: In Hiding  
  
**_I'm Liz Parker and at this moment the house is being attacked. I don't know when this will stop. I just hope that guy will come back and help me. Ok, I learned I'm Slayer, or that Buffy is one, so that makes me her, so I'm one. I wanna go home. I hear the vampire throwing things. I'm trying to think of Anne Rice's books and what she said about vampires. Why couldn't I be back in Roswell, where the only thing I would worry about was aliens. If Max were hear then he could help me get out of this. You know I find it funny that I completely blocked out the existence of vampires. I am- was-am in love with an alien. So why would I not believe in vampires. This is insane. Vampires, aliens, probably demons. I wonder if the boogey man exists???   
  
_Liz jumped at the sound of something on the roof. She was convinced there was more than 1 vampire. She was hiding underneath the table. Lights off she grabbed a flashlight that was running low on energy. The pen she was holding fell from her hand as she screamed. She looked at her watch, she had a couple of more hours left till sunlight. She wished she was home, back with her friends.  
  
Meanwhile outside the head vampire Mike was planning to bombard the house, if only he had been invited.  
  
"What; do we do now, Mike, the Slayer should have came out," the other vampire said.  
  
"We; wait."  
**  
Chapter 18: With You**  
  
"You;'re drunk, Kyle," Max said trying to have his voice heard over the loud music.  
  
"So;, I can still think right," Kyle said relaxing on the couch.  
  
"No; you can't. You're drunk," Max said reliving the time he got drunk with Kyle. He didn't really remember it, but sometimes at the weirdest times flashes of it would come back to him. But he never remembered the whole thing. _What kind of secret does Kyle know? He knows nothing, he's drunk.  
  
_"Thanks; for the dance," Buffy told the guy she was dancing with. Before he got a word out, Buffy left to see what Maria was doing. As eccentric as that girl was she grew on Buffy, even though she's known her for a short time.  
  
When she saw Maria, Michael was handing her a cup of soda. _How sweet!_   
  
"Hey;, Maria," Buffy said. Michael handed her a cup too, Buffy accepted.   
  
"Liz;, you better take advantage, Michael is acting nice," Maria said with a laugh. She looked at Michael and made a face.  
  
"Nice; time over ladies, I'm going over to Max," he said. He left Maria, but gave her a quick kiss on her temple. He went over to Max and sat next to him.  
  
"I; think you spoke to soon," Buffy told Maria.  
  
"Yeah; I did, but its ok. He's still my number 1 space boy," Maria said glancing at Michael then at Liz.  
  
"You;'ve got it bad," Buffy said. _Space boy? Must be the Roswell thing.  
  
_"Me;?!? What about that guy you were dancing with? And may I say WOAH! I have never seen you dance like that before" Maria said.  
  
"Right;, I wanted to, you know, be someone else for a moment," Buffy said eyeing Maria to see what she would say next.  
  
"Well; that worked. You know I really like that outfit you have on. In this lighting you really don't see anything," Maria said taking notice of Liz's new persona.  
  
"Thank; you," Buffy said nodding her head.  
"Ok; I know this is completely going against the rules...." Maria started.  
  
"Uh;, huh"  
  
".....BUT; I think you should ask Max to dance with you," Maria was expecting the "No;, I can't you know the whole destiny thing. The Future Max and destruction of the world" but instead got a "Sure;" from Buffy, which left Maria trying to get Liz back, but lost her in the crowd.  
  
"Hey; Max," Buffy said sitting next to him,"Oh; Michael, Maria is looking for you and Kyle Tess wants to dance with you so go" she said pushing them away.  
  
Both Michael and Kyle went away. "I;'ll tell you later, Evans" Kyle said before going to his object of affection.  
  
"Liz;," Max said not knowing what to say. "You; look nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks; Max you too," she told him. She could see that Max wasn't looking at her so she decided to make the next move.  
"Do; you wanna dance?" Buffy asked before she stood up.  
  
"Um; I don't know....."  
  
"Look; its platonic. We just dance," Buffy said, she added the pout, which won him over. She grabbed his hand and they went to the dance floor. They didn't realize they had spectators.   
  
"Alex;, look Max and Liz are dancing," Isabel told Alex. They just finished dancing about a zillion songs according to Alex which left him exhausted. He pleaded with his princess to stop and take a break, but she wouldn't. Finally he dragged her off the dance floor and plopped her on the couch.  
  
"Yes;, something we won't be doing for another 20 years," Alex said.  
  
"Hey; Tess wanna dance," Kyle asked Tess.  
  
"Um; I was about to go to Max, but if you want to sure. I guess its ok," Tess said. They went off dancing at the opposite section that Liz and Max were.  
  
"See; Max, nothing scary," Buffy said told him.  
  
_It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
  
You   
Now I see   
Keeping everything inside  
You   
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_  
"With; You"--Linkin; Park off of "Hybrid; Theory"  



	17. Chapter 19: A New Arrival

Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to like the story.**  
  
Chapter 19: A New Arrival  
  
**A mini van raced down the highway of the desert outside of Sunnydale. It wasn't that he hated Sunnydale, but he preferred not to be there. He left to get away from it, but then again he couldn't get away from it. Every three nights it would occur and he couldn't stop it. As much mediation he did and as calm as he tried to be it would escape. The inner animal came out and all those who were in its path would have an untimely death. He tried to resist the kill, but he couldn't.  
  
He stopped the van half or so mile away from a house. He needed to collect his thoughts. He would be seeing people that may not want to see him. He rested his head on the steering wheel when someone knocked on the window.  
  
"Hey; man, do you wanna buy some stuff to calm your nerves?" the man said.  
  
"Um;, no, I'm good," he said.  
  
"Why; not? I have some really good stuff in the house over there. You can just go inside and I'll give the stuff," Mike said.  
  
"Well; that house is kinda creepy, so no" he said. He put his hands on the wheel and drove away.  
  
"Damn;" was all the vampire said with the occasional jump of frustration.  
  
Liz warily walked over to the window. She didn't see any vampires, but she still didn't put her guard down. She saw a van that was coming towards the house. She grabbed the flashlight from the floor and prayed it had some juice left in it. She turned it on, then off, on, then off in a SOS manner. She prayed the driver would see her.  
  
He put on the radio, trying to drown out his thoughts. He kept his attention forward, but he saw something blinking. He stopped the car and noticed the house lights were off. Normally he would keep on driving, but ever since he met this girl in Sunnydale he couldn't ignore someone's distress signal.  
  
The blinking stopped, but he saw something move behind the trees. It looked like that druggie he saw before, but then he noticed the fangs. He immediately locked the doors and went into the back and searched for his flashlight. He had it just in case he had a flat again. He turned it on and tried to mock what he saw.  
  
"Oh; my God, he saw me," Liz said. She started to pound on the windows, screaming for help.  
  
"Wait; that can't be Buffy could it?" he asked himself.  
  
Liz's nerved were calmed down when she saw him point his fingers down. She only prayed he wasn't one of them. There wasn't a way, or was there?  
  
He fired up the engine and sped to the house. Even though he knew Buffy could take care of herself, she could use the help.  
_So what do I do? Park infront?? Or run there? The vamps will be waiting. What time is it? An hour till sunrise. From what I know they should be retreating, which seems like they are. Ok now or never.  
  
_He parked the car, grabbed a couple of stakes, and looked outside. He didn't see any vamps lurking. He decided to make his move. He opened the door in a swift motion and ran to the front door. He pounded on it once, when Buffy opened the door.  
  
Liz ran downstairs, ripped off the cross necklace she had on. When she opened the door, she grabbed the guys wrist and pressed the cross into his chest. When she didn't hear him screaming she let him go and was clearly relieved.  
  
"Buffy;, why did you do that for?" he said surprised. _Did Willow talk that bad about me?  
  
_"Do; I know you?" Liz asked closing the door before taking a peek outside.  
  
"Buffy;, it me, Oz."  
  



	18. The Chop Stick

**Chapter 20: The Chop Stick**  
  
"So; Kyle how have you been?" Tess asked Kyle, "We; haven't talked or hung out as often as I would have liked."  
  
"Well;, you being with Evans, I didn't want to intrude on anything," Kyle said spinning her around.  
  
"You; wouldn't be intruding. Kyle I have to tell you something and I hope you will be happy"  
  
Max and Buffy continued to dance. And as always when Max would look at Liz and she would like back at him, he would not face her, and Buffy would giggle.  
  
The song finished and Buffy and Max stepped away from each other.  
  
"Do; you want to go sit down?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure;, lead away."  
  
They found a couch and sat down, Buffy would occassionally check out the pass byers. Of course they had spectators.  
  
"Michael;, Michael, look little Lizzie is so going to get back Max," Maria said breaking the kiss.  
  
Michael groaned, "Maria;, what they do is their business and no one else's. Now c'mon," he said moving in for the kiss.  
  
"Yeah;, whatever spaceboy. I still love ya," she said.  
  
Isabel must of had the dancing bug because she really wanted to dance. She terrorized Alex before, so she went off by herself and danced. She noticed what Liz and Max were doing and ran to Alex so they can watch.  
  
"So; should I get popcorn or something?" Alex told her.  
  
"What;? Oh, if you want," she said. She was really excited for her brother. Maybe a little to excited, "But; you're going to miss out on all the action."  
  
"So....Max;" Buffy said. She, for once, didn't know what to say.  
  
"Liz;, um Kyle, before, um said something about a secret. And you know I really want us to remain friends. So if there anything I should know?", Max said who was really really nervous.   
  
"Um;, no, I don't think so. I feel peachy, what about you? I hear the punch is good, ok me rambling on" Buffy said blushing.  
  
"Oh;, its just Kyle, is uh, drunk, and I knew I shouldn't have listened to him, but he just got to me," Max said feeling like an idiot.  
  
With all the words being said they didn't realize that someone was looking at then, the one who was planning Liz's death.  
"So; I figured, if we catch her on surprise then, she'll be our for the taking," the female vampire said who was like a Harmony wannabe.  
  
"When; will we go in?" her sidekick asked.  
  
"I; think I'm going to go in first, see if I can bring Max out here. Once he comes out hold him, then I'm bring Liz out. I want her to see Max being turned into a vampire, then I'll kill her."   
  
"So; what do we do now?" Buffy asked Max.   
  
"Um;, I don't know. If you want I can walk you home." he said.  
  
"Sure; that will be great," she said. _Great great great, since I don't know how to get back._ "I;'m going to let Maria know I'm going home with you, I'll be right back," she said getting up. She smiled and Max and for the first time since she has known Max, she saw him smile.  
  
"Ok;, I'll wait for you here."  
  
Buffy got up and found Maria and Michael making out. She didn't want to bother them, but Maria must have sensed her and stopped. Michael was clearly annoyed, but it was Liz so he didn't care. If it would have been Buddha boy wanting to convert him then his alien powers would have been useful in getting rid of him. Maria got up and linked her arm with Liz's arm, "So; what's going on with you and Max?"  
  
"Nothing;, he's going to walk me home, so I just wanted to let you know,"_  
  
_"See; chica, I told you would work it out. Even if ::whispers:: Future Max told you it would destroy the world. Listen go with me, maybe you can invite him up...." Maria started.  
  
"MARIA;, what thing about Future Max?" Buffy asked, she wasn't sure if she heard right. She remembered reading about FM, so that had to be about Future Max.  
  
"Listen;, chica, I can go on and on about Future Max with all you told me, but I got a antsy space boy here and you know how we fight and then we make up, so this is the making up part where we make out, so go home and call me later," she said pushing Liz towards the doorway.  
  
"But;, but, what about, I give up," she said in defeat. She would have to do some more investigating later.  
  
She went back to the couch and didn't see Max, so she figured he was outside. She bumped into someone on her way out, which wore a bright pimp shirt, with a furry white thinga-ma-jig, which looked liked a dead animal. Clearly this was a fashion victim who was a vampire. "God;, this is Roswell, you really like aliens don't you?" Buffy said to it, noticing the alien socks. "And; you couldn't have chosen a more perfect time, huh?" she said pushing it towards the kitchen. "No;, you have to choose now, when I'm going to get Liz her dream guy," she said getting frustrated. The vamp just went along with her ramblings, he didn't argue back probably because he couldn't get a word out. "It;'s bad enough I'm stuck in someone's body, but now I have to fight, why can't I get a break?" Buffy said unconciously pounding her closed fist on the cutting board.   
  
"Hey;, where are you?" Buffy asked turning around, then facing the open door. "Now;, I have to chase you, vampires suck." She opened the draw closest to her and found a pair of chop sticks, "What; a way to go, not be a stake, but a measly chop stick," she said exiting the house.  
  
Max had his hands in his pockets standing about. He was nervous. He was bringing Liz Parker home. Granted he would do that a bunch of times, but tonight was special, he really wanted to get back together with Liz. He was with Tess _Oh, crap Tess! _Max jogged back to the house and went searching for Tess.  
  
"C;'mon don't make me search for you. Just step out," Buffy said to the open backyard. "I; know you're there, probably trying to make up your defense, but really its just annoying me. You vampires really need to color cordinate, the alien socks and the dead animal doesn't suit your nasty skin tone," Buffy said sitting on the porch. She didn't need to be in the middle of the yard, preparing for a fight, this was no fight, just a bad dressed vampire, that's when she saw it. She saw the alien sock in the bushes. _This is so comical._ She grabbed the ankle, which made the vampire jump in fright and growl. "See; wasn't so hard was it, now its just time to make you dust, " she said grabbing the chop stick.  
  
"Girl; you talk to much," he said.  
  
"Yeah; I know and you really smell," she said before plunging the chop stick in its black heart. She let go and ashes filled the night sky. "That; was easy."  
  
"What; was easy?" Max asked.  
  
Buffy turned around and said, "Oh;, my earring, dropped it before. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah;" he said.  
  
"Ok; lets go."  



	19. Sunnydale Here We Come

**Chapter 21: Sunnydale Here We Come!**  
  
"So; you're telling me you made a wish on a star and you switched bodies with Buffy?" Oz said reaffirming everything he heard from the girl sitting beside him in his car.  
  
As soon as Oz came in Liz grabbed her entries and bolted for the door, there were two attacks, but when Liz was younger she was good at playing dodge ball, so she was able to get away from them, while Oz took a few hits, but managed to kill 2 of them.  
  
"Yes; and we need to go find Buffy," Liz said relived she was in a car.  
  
"And; we need to go to Roswell?" Oz asked, the man of many words.  
  
"Yes; I have friends that can help us," Liz said facing Oz.  
  
"Well; I have friends too who deal with all sorts of things like this, so we should go to them," Oz said.  
  
"You; mean the people in the Magic shop?" she asked.  
  
"They; have a shop?" he asked himself, "Yeah; them, they should be able to help you."  
  
"Ok;, I really hope so, I really thought I would enjoy this, I had no idea what I would be getting into, and when I saw those vampires, I freaked, I so freaked, I've had weird things happen to me, but they were just out there, waiting for me to leave and a slayer..." Liz continued.  
  
"Yeah; when I found out about vampires, I was more like 'Woah' none of the freaking out, " Oz said.  
  
"Woah; and a bigger woah" Liz said, "Oz; right?"  
  
"The; one and only," he said.  
  
"Um;, do you mind if I close my eyes, I'm really tired," Liz asked, kind of bashful.  
  
"Oh; yeah, sure, I usually drive with music on, is it cool if its low?" Oz said as he continued to drive to Sunnydale.  
  
"Sure;, music would be good now," Liz said smiling. _Finally this will be over.  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself (Myself)  
  
How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid, I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
**"By; Myself" by Linkin Park off of "Hybrid; Theory"**_****  



	20. You Idiot, Chicken Feet & Buddha Is That...

**Chapter 22a: You Idiot!  
  
**Max and 'Liz' walked to her home. Max purposely took the long way so that they could talk some more. He knew she knew they were taking the long way, since she didn't protest, but something struck him odd about her. She has been distant ever since she began seeing Tess. He really didn't know why he began seeing her. Maybe the sleeping with Kyle, but even through that he still loved Liz. No matter what she did or what she said, he always loved her. Make that word in the present tense. A couple of days after Prom, Tess had suggested they work on their mental skills. They were able to connect to their past lives. Something that Max wasn't able to do alone. He understood that all four of them were needed to complete the unit that was them. And he understood that he needed Tess to help him understand Zan better. When they connected he felt such a desire for Ava. He felt what Zan felt. He loved Ava. He loved Tess and in one brief moment, he didn't love Liz. He was brought back to earth and reality hit him, he still loved Liz. He felt like his feelings were changing. Maybe he was in denial. Maybe afterall, he could love Tess, but she could never replace Liz. He remembered the passion they felt when they were in the desert. When she was able to see constellations of where he came from. He really didn't understand why Liz didn't want to be with him, after he denounced Tess. After he denounced his destiny. But he was being selfish, his human emotions of being selfish made him want Liz all to himself. He knew she loved him, but then something struck his memory. Flashes of Pierce, he wanted to hurt Liz to get more information. Nasedo who would have done anything to protect the Royal 4, even if that meant hurting Liz and Maria and Alex. She would always be in danger if she was with him, but he knew that if she was with him, he would always protect him. Sometimes he was tempted to ask her to runaway with him. No one would know where they were, or who they were and they could be together, nothing could stop them, but that was a dream far away.  
  
He remembered that moment. He was listening to a cd Isabel made him listen to. He wasn't into ska music, but Isabel made him listen to it. She said she would make him deformed. So there he was listening to "Running;" and he got the idea to run away with Liz.  
  
Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
with you right by my side  
Me  
  
I'm the one you chose  
out of all the people  
you wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
help me up, lets keep on running  
don't let me fall out of love  
  
running, running  
as fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think we'll make it?)  
we're running  
keep holding my hand  
it's so we don't get separated  
  
Be  
be the one I need  
be the one I trust most  
don't stop inspiring me  
sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
we work so much to keep it going  
don't make me want to give up  
No Doubt, "Running;" off of "Rock; Steady"  
  
  
"So; here we are," Max said motioning towards the ladder that lead up to the balcony.  
  
"That; we are, I think I'm working tomorrow, if you want stop by," 'Liz' said, not knowing that Max was already there. He and the rest of the Pod Squad owned a booth in the Crashdown.  
  
"Actually; I planned to go to Tess's so that we can work on some memory retrieval tricks. I would blow if off, but I've been doing that lately," Max said. _I shouldn't have said that. God you're so stupid. You want to win her back, but you blow off the perfect opportunity to be with her, even if its just hanging out.  
  
_Buffy just looked like him. _Maybe beer did this to him. Beer foamy...beer good...beer...beer...beer BAD! _She got out of her beer phase. The last time she had beer, it was being made by a jerk who decided to make all the drinkers into stone-age cavemen people. And Buffy didn't plan on being B.C. Buffy again, no she liked present-age Buffy.  
  
"Um; ok, go work on that, um its getting late, don't want to upset the 'rents," Buffy said looking for the door, "right;, the ladder, almost forgot," she said in a half giggle.  
  
Max smiled. He did plan on going to the Crashdown even if that meant sitting at the kiddie table. He was going to see Liz no matter what. So why did he have the urge to see Tess?  
  
**Part 22b: Chicken Feet  
  
**Once Buffy got upstairs she decided to call Liz. Find out how everything was going. From the readings of her journal, she definately needed a break. Hopefully that would include no boy stealing.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number to her dorm room. No one picked up. _Maybe magic shop?_ She dialed thenumber and got the perkiest woman---EVER.  
  
"Hey;, An-- um is Buffy available?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um;, no, but we have some lovely chicken feet," Anya said, she heard some silence, "They;'re on sale, and are great for children."  
  
"Um;, no thanks. Could you tell her a friend from Roswell called?" Buffy said kind of disappointed. She hoped Liz was having a good time.  
  
"Oh; sure, friend from Roswell," Anya said taking down the info on a piece of paper," hey is that the place where the government found aliens and made us all believe it was a weather balloon, and you know the whole alien conspiracy?" she asked with greatest curosity.  
  
There's Anya for ya, she's been on earth as a mortal for a couple of years. She was ex-demonized a while back. She has a knack for curosity. It's only natural.  
  
"Yeah; that Roswell. I haven't seen any aliens---"  
  
"They;'re green and short and have big heads, and small stringy feet. If you see any can you call back and tell me all about them. I'll send you some chicken feet," she said looking at the chicken feet.  
  
"Anya;, stop bribing the customers," Buffy heard Giles, the shop owner, say.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle. That was Giles--British. "Um;, thanks, I'll call later."  
  
"Ok;, I'll let Buffy know. Remember aliens!"  
  
"And; chicken feet" she said with a smile.  
  
"That;'s right. Ok, bye!"  
  
"Anya; what a character," Buffy told herself. She looked at the clock and it wasn't too late. _Maybe quick sweep of the cementary? Parents may come in, if the vamps were anything like the one I saw then I don't have to worry, I should go anyway. _She got out of her outfit, put her hair in a half ponytail, some fleece sweats,and a t-shirt on. She found 'her' mom in the kitchen, "Hey;, mom do you think I can take a quick walk. I'm kinda hyper from the party."  
  
"Oh;, Liz, I didn't realize you got back home, if you like you can go, be careful, honey," Nancy told her daughter, kissing her on the temple.  
  
"Ok;, I will, I'm going to go to the Quik Mart. Do you need anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Some; milk and some eggs" Nancy replied.  
  
"Milk; and eggs, be back soon," Buffy said making a mental note of the groceries.  
  
Buffy did a quick sweep of the cementary, didn't find a visible vamps, and didn't want to wander around. Might get lost.  
  
Buffy found the Quickmart easily, due to the walk she had with Max, and plus the store was screaming 'Come buy' from the over whelming bright lights.  
  
She grabbed milk and eggs, a carton of chocolate ice cream, and grabbed some rainbow sprinkles. _Can't let the ice cream, be lonely. _She made her way to the checkout. _Maybe a movie, maybe call Maria, and if its not to late I'll call Liz again.  
  
_"Check; out little Lizzie Parker," she heard someone say behind her. She turned around and faced the most hideous man she had ever seen. He was old, frugel looking and obviously drunk. She turned around to pay the guy, not giving one second of her ice cream eating time to the oldie, but the guy would not stop with the rude and disgusting remarks. She thanked the cashier, but when she turned around, oldie pinned her to the cash register. The cashier, being his first day on the job panicky, had no idea what to do. He stood there shaking in his boots.  
  
Buffy wasn't at full strength. She would have to do some quick thinking. And give some tic tacs to the guy. _Buffy, no joking at a time like this!_  
Max was almost home, when he realized he got the the weirdest craving. The tabasco was at a dangerous low level at the house. And he didn't want to have Isabel finding the tiny bit, he left when he made his drink of cherry cola with a dose of tabasco sauce.  
  
He turned around and decided to go to the Quikmart he passed by before with Liz. He heard his name being called. He turned around and saw his sister running towards him. He expected some form of saluation, but instead in a sister like way, she punched him.  
  
"Hi; to you too, what was that for?" Max asked getting the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"For; leaving me a drop of tabasco sauce left. Do you know how rude that is? I wanted to be nice and make some cookies for you and me, but guess what no tabasco," Isabel said walking infront of him.  
  
"It;'s a little late for cookies, don't you think?" Max said catching up to his sister.  
  
"Never; too late for me. See, I could have done it the Czech way, but you..."  
  
"The; Czech way?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah;, Maria's code name for us."  
  
"Right.; Anyway I walked Liz home and it went ok until I mentioned Tess. I have no idea why I mentioned her," Max said.  
  
"You; don't love...her..do you?" Isabel asked.  
  
The oldie roughly grabbed Buffy's wrist and dragged her outside.   
  
"Call....;" Buffy started to the cashier, but was dragged out before she could finish.  
  
**About 1 and a half minutes later  
  
**"Tess;, I don't know, there's times where I feel like I do love her, like when we were on Antar, but then reality sinks in I see Liz. I will always love her, but if I had to choose you know who I would choose," Max said opening the door of the Quickmart for Isabel.  
  
"Of; course, Liz!" Isabel said without hesitation.  
  
"So; the guy was maybe 5'10 5'11, bug, scruffy looking like one of those biker dudes. Dude you gotta hurry up. I don't know what he's going to do with her," the cashier said panicking.  
  
"What;'s happening?" Isabel asked. She looked at Max.  
  
"Aw;, man, this guy, big..he made these disfusting remarks to this girl. He took her out of here. When they left I tried doing something, but he pushed me into the coke machine," he said.  
  
Max immediately thought of Liz, but he brought her home, "What; does she look like?"  
"Um;, brown hair, brown eyes, dude, he said Lizzie Parker, isn't she your girlfriend-----"  
  
"Oh; my God, Liz?" Isabel said in shock and in fright for Liz.  
  
"Ma...;" she turned towards him, but saw him across the street yelling her name.  
  
"Liz;!!!" he yelled. Isabel in a couple of seconds joined him, "Max;, John, the guy inside, said he saw him take her to an alley, probably that one," Isabel said.  
  
Max immediately ran towards that alley, Isabel in tow.  
  
"You; know, Lizzie, you served me breakfast the other day, and well, I'm a old fella its hard finding someone, to you know..." the drunk said.  
  
"Yeah;, it figures, old man like you, drunk, way too old for me, even though Angel was old, but you, you...you...suck" Buffy said she tried to lift the guy off of her. She remembered, a couple of years ago, when she was injected with a fluid that made her lose all her powers. She was in a house with a mad vampire after her. He had a thing for moms. He was really psychotic, even for a vampire. He was a sickp and she got through that, all beat up though. She didn't care if she was in her own body, she would heal quicker or have Willow conjure up some magic thing for her, but she was in Liz's body, and she wasn't go to do that to her.  
  
"If; I had my strength, you..would...so be on the floor...crying..." she said, even the puns were hard to think of. She screamed, maybe someone would hear her.  
  
Buffy managed to get out of his grip, only to trip on the floor, she managed to bring her feet up to her chest and when he pushed down on her, with all her might she kicked out, he landed only a couple of feet away, she didn't care, that gave her a couple of seconds to run off. She ran through the alley, she looked back to see if he was following her only to fall again. She looked up and saw Max.  
  
"Oh; my God, Liz?" Max said sweeping her into his arms and embracing her, "Are; you ok? Did he do anything to you?" The questions kept flowing.   
  
"We; have to leave, he may come back," Isabel told Max after giving Liz a hug.  
  
"No; he may do this again, to someone else," Max started to walk into the alley. Isabel tried to talk him out of it, but he was determined to hurt the man that tried to hurt Liz. And of course, Max couldn't leave without doing something, it wasn't in his nature.  
  
"Liz; are you sure you're ok?" Isabel asked to affirm that she was ok.  
  
"Yeah;, I'm fine, the eggs are squashed, but yeah I'm fine," Buffy said trying to bring some humor into the tense atmosphere.  
  
They cautiously followed Max into the alley. The oldie must have been way too drunk, he didn't get up, he was still in the pile of trash.  
  
Max carefully went up to him. Oldie had a surge of energy, he lunged towards Max, making Buffy and Isabel to jump back. The oldie grabbed Max by the throat, causing Max to bring forth a green electricial field, causing the oldie to be thrown across the alley. He slumped on the floor, but got up anyway. He was swaying, but again threw himself at Max. Buffy in instinct to protect the innocent, put herself in front of Max and bitched slap the guy then kicked him in the groin. He yelled in pain and ran off, like a chicken without its head.  
  
"Never; thought I would have to bitch slap someone," Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
"Liz;, why did you do that?" Isabel asked, "Max; could have...you know" she said making a point that he could have blasted him with energy.  
  
"I; don't know why, impluse?" she said. She knew exactly why she jumped infront of Max. Maybe she couldn't have taken out the guy, but she couldn't be the damsel in distress. And she had to kick some ass. And what was the green thing about??  
  
"Liz; are you sure you're ok?" Max asked concerned. He had the temptation to kiss her, but at a time like this he wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes;, I'm fine. I owe mom some eggs and milk, I have to go back to the store," Buffy said. She grabbed Max's hand and Isabel's and walked out of the alley only to be greeted by sirens.  
  
Jim Valenti rode in behind the other police vehicles. He motioned to Hansen that he would take care of it.  
  
"Are; you ok, Liz?" he asked.  
  
"Yes;, um, sir," Buffy said, not knowing who he was.  
  
"Jim;, how did you know something was wrong?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Me; and Kyle were messing with the radio, and we picked up the telephone call, the kid inside made, I guess you can report it, but was there any you know otherly action?" Jim said, looking around to make sure no would would hear anything that would complicate the alien situation.  
  
"Yeah;, Max used his powers to ward off the guy, but he was too drunk to tell," Isabel said.  
  
"Where; do you think he went?" Jim asked the trio.  
  
"Probably; lying in a ditch, with his groin in pain," Buffy said, receiving looks from Isabel, Max, and Jim. "Or; maybe not."   
  
"Liz;, I know you've been through a lot," Jim said, not looking at Max because he knew he had cringed, "You; should report it."  
  
"I; know, but I don't want to bring any attention to us, cuz you know, the otherly action, would bring major attention," Buffy said. _Otherly action? What the hell? But hey vampires, demons, whats some more action to me?  
  
_"She;'s right, we can't mention this, if this gets out, they may be after us again, it be a tip off," Isabel said.  
  
"But; the schmuck may hurt someone else. I will tell the FBI or help them if I have to, to make sure Liz is safe," Max told Isabel. And he meant every word he said. He didn't care what would happen to him. He just wanted Liz to be ok. He carefully grabbed Liz's hand and lightly squeezed it in reassurance and to let her know that he would always be there.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at Max, she just wanted a break, but if that meant going through this, then she didn't care. She just wanted two people to be together. She knew how hard it is to keep a relationship. She felt what Liz felt and that meant feeling happy with Max, ok scared, but happy. They deserved to be together. She could sense the pain and the anguish and all the mixed emotions in her and she couldn't separate them. They were a glob of emotions racing through her. They were literally eating at her soul. She had the feeling that she really wanted to write in her journal. She felt that she loved Max, but at the same time, she hated Max. She felt betrayed. It didn't make any sense to her. Maybe because she was physically drained and didn't want to think, just go to bed. _How good it would feel to be in bed. If they had been such great lovers and obviously destined to be together then why would he be with Tess? She had something to do with it. Maybe she's an evil alien. A killer alien, even. Probably not, but you can't always judge a book by its cover. Looks can be deceiving.  
  
_"Max;, calm down. What we can do, is say nothing happened. The guy was playing with Liz. Nothing got out of control. John just miscontured the incident," Valenti said.  
  
"But; Sheriff how can you--" Max said.  
  
Jim put his hand up, wanting silence, "I; will personally take care of this. I will have Liz look at some pictures or have someone draw a picture. I'll track him down and go into his records and find something about him and book him on that. Don't worry Max, I'll take care of everything."  
  
Isabel wasn't so sure about everything. She gave Jim a reassuring smile, but was worried for Max and Liz. Just a short time ago they seemed to be enjoying themselves. And then this happened. Maybe it would drive them closer. Maybe this bad ordeal will be the bridge that Max and Liz needed to be reconnected again. everyone had their significant others, but they were the ones who always had the troubles. Obviously relationships has its ups and downs, but it hit alien terrority. Why would two people so in love with each other have so many problems? Isabel understood why. Liz broke it off with Max in the beginning. She knew that Liz would always be in danger. Because of Max. Isabel understood that Liz would want normalcy. Isabel wanted that too. She wanted a normal Thanksgiving, a normal Christmas. But it wasn't possible for her. She would always be an alien. She could try to be as human as possible, but the alien half was always there. Liz's life has changed dramatically ever since Max healed her back at the Crashdown. Who wouldn't want normal? Liz constantly out herself on the line for them and what did she get? Pain. And Tess brought that. When she and Nasedo came to Roswell, that's when it all started. They understood who they were because of Tess. Royalty. They understood they had loyalities to their people. Without Tess, they would have not known about anything. And Liz and Max would be together. Destinies would not have been known. But why was it that Michael and Maria got together? Me and Alex? So we're not techinally together, but hey, I'm working on it. Back to the important stuff. But why not Max and Liz? Because it was Tess. She was they key to everything. Everything led to Tess.  
  
Isabel came back to reality after drifting off to never-never land. She felt a tap on her arm and looked down and saw a little pale Liz. With all her powers she wished she could back the pain all go away. "I;'m ready to go home now," Liz said. Isabel turned around and saw Max running towards them. In his hand, he had the bag off groceries. All still intact. Buffy was to exhausted to ask questions. She needed a hot long bath, and some sleep then she would ask questions. "Thanks;, Max" Buffy said reaching for the bag, but instead got a warm hand. She gave Max a warm, but tired smile and was happy her job was complete. The three of them walked to Liz's house, Liz smiling and Max smiling and Isabel you guessed it was smiling. Valenti left a couple of minutes back and was ready to get into Sherlock Homes mood and fatigue and was ready to solve the case.  
  
**22c: Buddha Is That You?  
  
**Meanwhile back at the party, or what was a party, Maria and Michael were getting ready to go home. Maria would stay the night with Michael and maybe he will make her breakfast. If not she would force him to.  
  
Meanwhile Kyle and Tess were still chatting it up. They really haven't had a good laugh in a long time. "Oh; Tess," Kyle said between laughs, "What; did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh;, right um" Tess said, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't remember, "Um;, I don't remember," she said with all seriousness.  
  
Kyle just looked at her, "Suure;, whatever you say," he said laughing again. It was a clear sign, Kyle was past his drinking limit, "woo-who; the room is spinning, Tess join me, its fun watching the cups spin, colorful, hey, I think I see Buddha...Master, is that really you??"  
  
"Kyle;, you had to much to drink, let's get you home," Tess said. She grabbed his arm and put all his weight on her. She dragged him a couple of steps, but they fell on each other, and ended up laughing.   
  
"Tess; can I tell you something?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Sure;, what is it?" Tess replied.  
  
"Can; I trim your lamp now?"  
  
Tess laughed and hit it lightly on his arm, "Not; while your drunk."  



End file.
